


The Distance

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has been away for the summer, and Clark realizes how much he's missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by rereads of stories by two writers, Caro and Jessica, both of whose writing appreciates the butterflies and the kisses, the minutes that stretch out endlessly with flirting, and the happy and bittersweet that goes along with a newly developing relationship. Thanks to both of you. 

## The Distance

by Sarah

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/kormanfan>

* * *

_The sky has lost its color_ ; _the sun has turned to grey_   
_At least that's how it feels_ _to me whenever you're away_   
_I crawl up in a corner_ _to watch the minutes pass_   
_Each one brings me closer_ _to the time_ _you're coming back_

\-- _Evan and Jaron_ ; _The Distance_

The water felt like silk tonight. His arms were starting to feel heavy, but it was a good sort of heaviness, the kind that let him know he'd gotten a pretty good workout. He'd started out with a steady scissor kick, six beats here, six beats there, but now his pace had started to slow. He coasted in toward the wall and flipped easily, one foot planting before the other, pushing off solidly. He turned his head slowly, taking a long, deep breath as his lips passed to the surface. 

Clark had grown to love swimming this summer. He could think as much as he wanted, undisturbed by anyone, and he always wound up feeling stretched and content, like he'd worked out his mind in addition to his body. His thoughts whirled quickly at the beginning of his workout, but they'd settle down almost immediately as he eased into his laps. He'd replay the day's events as he moved, one eye always following the pace clock on the deck as he emerged from his turn. 

College started again in three weeks. It had been an awfully quiet summer in Smallville, especially with Lex gone. 

Lex. 

Somehow, everything always seemed to come back to Lex. 

He'd been abroad all summer, just having acquired a company headquartered in Germany. Before he'd left, he'd dropped by the farm and left a note with a set of keys for Clark. 

_I'm going to be away for a few months_ , _getting everything squared away with_ _that deal in Germany_. _My house is your house_ , _so feel free to use the library_ , _the pool_ , _the study_ \- _just make yourself at home_ , _Clark_. _I know you'll probably_ _need to get away_ _every once in a while_. _I'll see you soon_. _Take care_. 

_Smallville's Resident Maniac_

Clark had missed saying goodbye to him, which was probably just as well. He would have stumbled over his words and not known what to say. His being away at school for a year had made their friendship stronger in some ways, he guessed, since they'd had to work for every bit of closeness, but being back in Lex's presence was electric; the kind of thing he never appreciated enough until he was right there in the moment. 

He couldn't put his finger on it, couldn't define it if he tried, and he'd tried many times before. Lex was more than a brother to Clark - but how could he be? What was there that was closer than a family member? 

His mind always froze at the implications. A spouse, he guessed. That was crazy. He couldn't see Lex that way. Guys didn't marry other guys, even if they wanted to. Or did they? Clark didn't know. 

There really wasn't a label for Lex in his mind. Clark just knew that things were better than ever when Lex was around - more exciting, more dangerous, more complete. Their friendship, or whatever it was, worked because they fit together. It was like his mom always had said about his dad; where one was weak, the other was strong - and they just fit, simple as that. 

No one else in Clark's life had ever just fit before. 

He hesitated for a second, his rhythm in the water broken by a blur of color. Clark dropped his feet quickly and walked to the wall, pushing the water with his hands as he moved. 

He dipped under the surface one last time, and rose shaking out his head like a wet puppy, the drops of water skipping and making pebble-sized ripples. 

"Mrs. Miller, you don't have to keep leaving snacks out for me! You really don't!" He grinned as he slid his goggles off over his head. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again, finally able to see clearly. 

Lex stood about ten feet in front of him, immaculate as always in a dark grey suit. His tie was loosened around his neck, and he looked a little bit tired, but he was smiling. 

"Lex! You're back!" Clark's surprise was evident in his tone, and his eyes widened as he started to grin, his stomach fluttering with excitement. He felt his cheeks flush, and a warmth he hadn't felt all summer started to spread through his body. 

"That I am, Clark. It's good to see you. Even better to see that you've taken me up on my offer." Lex grinned at him warmly as he crossed the pool deck, his shoes clicking distinctly on the tiles. 

"Yeah, I've been swimming pretty much every night, actually. Your staff has been so good to me. Your cook keeps bringing me snacks, like she thinks I'm withering away. I told her all about my mom and her cooking, but she still keeps trying to feed me. She's such a food pusher, Lex." Clark laughed as he spoke, trying to shut himself up so that Lex had a chance to talk. 

"Well, you don't look like you've withered away to me, Clark. You look good." Lex looked away, his eyes finally coming to rest on the nearby chair that held Clark's towel. He cocked his head toward the door, returning his gaze to Clark. 

"Want to get dressed and come upstairs for a while? We could watch some TV while you catch me up on your summer." 

Clark nodded and shook his hair out again, moving slowly to the ladder. He climbed out, conscious of the way his swimsuit clung to his body, and walked toward his towel as quickly as possible. He avoided looking at Lex, mostly because he was afraid that his body might betray his not-so-brotherly thoughts. He wrapped the towel around his waist after he'd dried off as much excess water as he could, and finally turned around to look at Lex. 

Lex was licking his lips. He froze as Clark turned, but that was definitely what he'd been doing. Clark blushed again as he picked up his clothes, determined to ignore what was probably just a sign that Lex was thirsty. He moved toward the door and exhaled in relief as he heard Lex's shoes clicking behind him. They walked the familiar halls of the castle quickly, and Clark shivered a few times. The air inside the castle was chilly, and his wet swimsuit was starting to get cold. 

"Cold, Clark?" 

Clark nodded, and raised the arm that held his clothes. "I need to get changed. It's a little chilly in here." 

"I'll be in the study. My bathroom's over there." He motioned toward a wooden door in the hallway. "Feel free to take a shower. I'll have some hot chocolate sent up." 

Clark nodded his thanks, walking quickly toward the bathroom. He changed as fast as he could, toweling himself off just enough so he wouldn't soak his sweats as he pulled them on. He yanked his t-shirt over his head, anxious to get back out into the other room again to see Lex. 

This was the last thing he'd expected to have happen tonight. Lex wasn't supposed to be back for another week and a half, according to the calendar he'd been keeping in the top drawer of the desk in his loft all summer. He felt like a thirteen-year-old girl counting down the days until the school dance, but he'd crossed off each day as it passed, looking forward to Lex's return. 

He folded his towel neatly and left it on the bathroom counter. He walked across the hall to the study quickly, taking a deep breath before he opened the door. A huge, snapping sound made him jump, and he hesitated as he tried to figure out what could have just happened. And then the hall lights went out, and the pounding started. It was a summer storm, he decided, one that had just knocked out the power. He opened the door slowly, stretching his arms out in front of him, expecting to be greeted by darkness. 

Instead, Lex was crouched in front of the hearth, lighting a long row of candles across the mantel one by one. 

Clark watched with fascination as the candles started to burn together, making Lex shine. The light played off his head and attached itself to him. It was one of the most beautiful things Clark had ever seen, and he couldn't stop staring. 

Lex sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, reaching over the side with his other arm to lift two thin blankets from the floor. 

"Come sit down, Clark." 

Clark sat down gingerly and took one of the blankets, wrapping himself up. At least this way he wouldn't have to worry about Lex seeing anything incriminating. 

"Will the power be back on soon, you think?" 

Lex laughed. "You afraid of the dark?" 

Clark grinned ruefully. "Come on. No way. I just wondered what was going on." 

"I think we'll just have to wait this one out, Clark." Lex wrapped the other blanket around his legs and leaned back into the arm of the couch. "Tell me about your summer! It's been a long time since we've talked. What's going on?" 

Clark just shrugged. "Not much, really. I've been working at home, for Mom and Dad, coming over here every night to swim for an hour or so, and then heading back home to watch the stars for a little while." He paused for a minute, tucking a leg underneath him. "Everyone's been busy. Chloe's in Metropolis with Lana. They got an apartment at the end of the year, and they stayed there all summer. Pete's been in Manhattan at K-State, working and living in his fraternity house." 

Lex shook his head. "I didn't realize you were the only one who'd be around for the summer! That must have been pretty quiet." 

Clark shrugged again, leaning back into the corner of the couch. "I guess. I had a lot of time to myself." He paused again, and a blush spread over his face. 

Lex looked at him intently. "What?" 

"Nothing." Clark looked away. "I mean, not nothing. Well, maybe it is. I don't know." 

Lex looked curious. "You don't know?" 

"I-I. I guess I missed you, you know?" Clark stared at the blanket in his lap as his face burned. 

Lex laughed and reached over to touch his knee. "Why do you think I came back early, Clark?" 

"Because you finished whatever you were doing?" 

Lex shook his head and smiled. "Because I missed home. I missed Smallville, and I missed you." 

Clark's breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't speak. So he just sat there, digesting what Lex had said, and finally leaned over to nudge Lex with his shoulder. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're back." 

Lex nudged him back gently and stared at the hearth. "Me too." 

Clark stared at him, tracing his profile. Before he could stop himself, he'd raised a hand and smoothed the back of Lex's head, stroking it. Lex turned and looked at him, locking their gazes. 

"Do you know what you're doing, Clark?" 

And Clark nodded. He knew what he was doing. And more than that, he wanted to be doing it. 

He leaned in and pulled Lex's head toward him slowly, and he felt like he was spinning when Lex willingly moved with him. Their lips touched for the first time since the riverbank, and slow suddenly became fast when their teeth clacked together and their tongues met, and then Clark was on his back, being kissed into the cushions. 

Lex's hands went straight to his hair, the strands twined around his fingers as they kissed roughly, and finally Clark pulled away to look at Lex. He studied his face seriously as he reached down to pull a blanket around them, wrapping them together tightly. 

"I'm just glad you're home, Lex," he said, quietly. 

Lex leaned over and touched their foreheads together. "I am too." 

And Clark shut his eyes, savoring the quiet. Everything did come back to Lex. It always had. Maybe it always would. 

-the end- 

* * *

I also borrowed part of a line from the Counting Crows song _A Long December_. 

Also, many, many heartfelt thanks to the wonderful Lyra and Jenna Lynn, for the lightning fast, drop-everything-and-run betas. You both kick too many kinds of ass to list, and I'm ever-grateful. 


End file.
